lemonysnicketfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Phrases-types
Certaines phrases peuvent paraîtrent anodines - mot qui signifie ici " dont vous ne soupçonneriez pas qu'elle ait une signification cachée cruciale qui peut éventuellement vous inciter à quitter le pays en pédalo, révéler que votre si sympathique professeur de claquettes fait partie d'une organisation secrète ou que sous ce déguisement de commode style Empire se cache un coéquipier en mission". Voici la liste des phrases clefs qu'utilisent les V.D.C. entre eux pour se passer discrètement des messages. "Cher Journal, ..." Expression originale : " Dear Dairy,... " Prononcée : 4 fois dans l'autobiographie non-autorisée. Signification : ''' Cette phrase codée écrite au début d'une lettre est sensée induire en erreur quant à la nature de son destinataire. "Cher Journal" indique que la missive est destinée aux laitiers de la ferme de Vacherin Double Crème. Ainsi, un non-initié n'y verrait qu'une lettre émanant d'un journal intime. L'expression a beaucoup plus de sens dans la version originale car elle contient un jeu de mot basé sur une paronomase : "Dear Dairy" signifit littéralement " Cher Laitier", mais l'expression ressemble beaucoup à " Dear Diary", qui signifie " Cher Journal Intime". C'est pourquoi Snicket insiste sur le fait que la lettre peut être comprise comme un texte de journal intime mal épelé. Il est vrai qu'une traduction exacte était difficile... "Êtes-vous bien qui je pense ?" '''Expression originale : " Are you who I think you are ? " Prononcée : 'par Dewey, Ernest, Franck et Hal dans le tome 12 '''Signification : ' Il s'agit d'une vérification assez directe de la nature de son interlocuteur, soit pour savoir quelle est son identité exacte, soit s'il est du même côté du schisme. Cette phrase n'est répertoriée quand dans le douzième tome, et comme plusieurs personnages différents l'emploient, on peut penser qu'il s'agit d'une vraie phrase de reconnaissance. L'ennui est, comme on le voit dans ce tome, que l'interlocuteur, tenant à rester caché, répond le plus souvent évasivement, voire ne répond pas à la question et la retourne à celui qui le lui a posé. Cette phrase sera souvent sur le bout des lèvres des enfants dans l' Hôtel Dénouement où tant de choses sont ambiguës, mais trouvera rarement une réponse exacte. "Ici, le monde est paisible." '''Expression originale : " The World is Quiet Here." Prononcée : 'à mi-voix par Violette dans La Pente Glissante, et encore par Violette dans La Grotte Gorgone '''Signification : ' Cette phrase est la devise des V.D.C. nobles. Tiré d'un vers du poète Charles Algernon Swinburne, elle correspond au but premier de l'organisation, veiller à ce que le monde demeure paisible, calme, silencieux ( " et qu'il ne parte pas en fumée aussi" rajoutent certains ). Tous les V.D.C. connaissent cette devise et cette dernière se trouve affichée dans de nombreux lieux liés à l'organisation, notamment les bibliothèques, qui sont effectivement un monde paisible et silencieux. Cette phrase sert aussi souvent de mot de passe : les V.D.C. l'utilisent dans l'autobiographie avant de commencer la réunion, et le Capitaine Virlvent la demande aux Baudelaires avant de les laisser entrer ( une chance inouïe que ces derniers aient eu vent de cette devise et aient fait le lien avec l'organisation... ) "Je n'avais pas saisi qu'il s'agissait d'une occasion triste. " '''Expression originale : " I didn't realize this was a sad occasion " Prononcée : 'par Larry (serveur au Clown Anxieux) dans le Ouragan sur le Lac. '''Signification : ' "Le thé devrait toujours être amer comme l'absinthe et mordant comme un glaive à deux tranchants" '''Expression originale : " Tea should be bitter than wormwood and sharp as a two-edged sword " 'Prononcée : '''par Klaus à la fin du tome 12 '''Signification : ' Expression correspondant au sigle V.D.C. Mots-clefs "Champignon" la fauss egolmotte médusoide et un chanpignon tueur "Corbeau" "Sucre" ou "sucrier" le sucrier a été vollé d'esmée par béatrice baudelaire et lémony snicket "VDC" signifie : Volontaire pour la Defense de la Communauté (cf : T13) Catégorie:Codes